


Redder Than A Mountie's Serge

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray feels Benny's pain -- among other things -- after a sunscreen-less day in the sun.





	Redder Than A Mountie's Serge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Redder Than a Mountie's Serge

# "Redder Than A Mountie's Serge"

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Alliance and I am only borrowing them. Please do not sue me, I don't even have enough money to stay on the Net for crying out loud! Er.. I mean, I will take very good care of these characters and then put them back when I am done. For Entertainment purposes only. Thank you kindly. 

**rated: R m/m, PWP (I think that's all I am capable of, I hate plots :) hee they require thinking and well, I am too lazy for that) pretty graphic stuff I think, so if this offends you, do not read it. Simple, eh? :)**

# "Redder Than A Mountie's Serge"

July 25, 1996  
a silly little PWP by TAWI The Innocently Evil Twin 0};~)

"Redder Than a Mountie's Serge" 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow....." 

"You know, you really should have been more careful," a voice scolded, a smile was evident in the tone. "Imagine, five hours in the sun and not one drop of sunscreen. Of all people I'd have thought *you'd* have had more sense than that." 

Narrowed eyes on a very sun burnt face glared at the nicely tanned man who was scolding. "I thought we agreed *not* to talk about this." 

"I can't help it. It's just *too* funny!" Finally they had made it to Miami for a vacation and what happens? The first day there one of them got a major sunburn and now how were they supposed to have fun? 

"Well try to help it if you please. And I am not the only one at fault here, you know. You *did* have a big part in my unfortunate over-cooking." The sun burnt man retorted politely. 

This was answered by a large goofy grin. "Yeah, I suppose I did." Eyes closed, the tanned man thought about the day they just spent at the beach. His lover had offered to rub his back with sunscreen and of course he agreed. After all, why risk getting skin cancer, and more importantly, why pass up the opportunity to feel the strong firm hands of his lover on his body? So it was agreed. 

Only, the simple task of applying lotion turned into hours of unbridled ecstasy. (Luckily for them they were on a *very* secluded part of the beach). Could he help it if his lover's soft touches drove him crazy with desire? Could he help it if they got so involved in their passionate love making that they didn't notice the sun moving to the other side of the umbrella they brought for shade? And mostly, was it *his* fault that they got so carried away they forgot only one of them was protected from the sun? 

This passionate love making went from the beach blanket to the water (now he knew *why* fish did it in water) then back to the beach. And for at least 3/4 of that time his lover was in the sun. Now hours later there were only a *few* places that he wasn't burnt. 

"You know Ray, you are not taking this very seriously." Fraser pouted as he made his way to the cool sheets on his bed. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...." 

Ray couldn't help giggling at the sight of his lobster red lover. Every time he moved he said 'ow'. It was just too cute. "C'mon Benny, you know I feel very much for you. When you hurt - I hurt. When you cry \- I cry..." 

"Well, could you at least try to make it a little more obvious?" Fraser said in mock hurt. Ray could see the smile in Fraser's eyes, since his face was too burnt to smile as he walked over to the bed. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...." Ray grinned. 

"Now that's just not amusing, Ray!" Fraser tried to suppress a giggle, but Ray caught it. "Don't make me laugh, I'm in pain here." The Mountie winced as he lay on his back on the bed. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, and even the cool sheets against his back stung. 

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?" Ray asked seductively as he knelt on the bed beside his best friend. 

"Don't even touch me, Ray. I hurt too much, I'd rath..." Fraser didn't even have time to finish his sentence because Ray had taken over his mouth, his tongue tangling with his own. 

"Mmmmh, that make it feel better?" Ray stared dreamily into the Mountie's eyes. Fraser breathed deeply before he was able to speak. That kiss had started a burning sensation in his groin, and that was *one* place that had not been affected by the sun. 

"Ray, please... I mean it! I'm really too ... mmmph!" 

Ray attacked his mouth once more. Fraser was so sure he saw a smirk on his friend's face. Ray kissed Fraser passionately and deeply until the Mountie gave in and hungrily kissed him back. Then Ray moved slowly down the Mountie's neck leaving soft, gentle kisses that made Fraser want more with a need so great it almost overcame him. The combination of desire and the sting of Ray's touch on his burn was strangely arousing to the Mountie. 

He felt Ray press his hips against his thigh and he winced as pain swept through his body at the same time Fraser thrust his own hips upwards letting 

Ray feel his arousal as he felt his. Ray rubbed his hardness against the Mounties causing Fraser to gasp with desire. He wanted all of Ray *now*. But he knew they would have to go slowly because of his burn and the pain this was causing. Fraser shut his eyes tight, Ray was just starting to attack his nipples, hard with arousal. 

"Oh, Ray..." he gasped as his lover traced each nipple with his tongue. 

"Am I hurting you, Benny?" Concerned filled Ray's face and he looked up into the Mountie's eyes. 

"NO!" Fraser exclaimed almost a little too loudly. "I mean, no. Don't stop, Ray! *Don't* stop!" He closed his eyes tightly, holding back a whimper from the lack of touch from Ray. 

Ray smiled and planted a kiss on each nipple thrilled by the reaction he was getting. "You like this, Benny?" 

"Stop your bloody talking *please*!!" Benny hissed *politely*. 

The sudden desperation in his lover's voice aroused Ray and with his tongue he traced a path down the Mountie's chest to just below his navel where the swimming trunks ended. Ray ran his hands lightly up the Mountie's outer thighs, careful not to hurt him too much, then rested them on his buttocks over the cloth. Fraser thrust upwards at his touch, letting out a moan so desire filled Ray wondered if his lover would be able to wait until he had finished what he had planned for his friend. 

Ray moved his hands to Fraser's inner thighs, moist from sweat and this time ran his hands up inside his shorts and the Mountie arched his back again. "Ray, PLEASE!!" Fraser moaned through clenched teeth. His breathing was coming in short gasps. "I *need* it NOW!" He growled shifting his weight a bit on his back, trying to find a comfortable position. His skin was aching from the burn and each time he had to move it was almost unbearable. But he wanted Ray's touch, he *needed* Ray's touch. He just wished it would go faster. 

Ray could see that Fraser was moving just enough to let the fabric of his shorts rub against his hardness in a desperate attempt for some relief. *Well now, we can't let a piece of fabric deprive me of my job, now can we?* Ray thought to himself. Carefully and seductively Ray removed the red swimming trunks freeing his lover's desire. His eyes opened wider at the sight before him. He had never seen his lover so big and hard before and suddenly Ray was aware of his *own* desperation and desire that was quickly consuming him as well. 

Not knowing how much time the Mountie had left, Ray didn't want to go too slowly. Of course he wasn't about to give Fraser the satisfaction of a fast end to suffering either. He rather enjoyed what he was putting his lover through. Of course Ray knew that once Fraser was better he would get him back for this. With one hand he rubbed up and down the Mountie's inner thighs causing more desperation filled gasps from his over-cooked friend's mouth. The other hand gently fondled the Mountie's balls. 

"OhGodOhGodOhGod.... RAY NOW!!" 

Ray fought the urge to take the Mountie's aching desire whole into his mouth. He was determined to follow this through as planned. He too was breathing in gasps and his cock throbbed in pain for some sort of relief. But first, he had to deal with the Mountie. With his tongue, he traced the shaft from bottom to top, then traced two complete circles around the top before finally taking Fraser's throbbing manhood into his mouth. 

Fraser responded by thrusting upwards with a cry of relief. He didn't think it could be possible but as he looked down and saw himself thrusting in and out of Ray's mouth hungrily, he hardened even more causing a burst of desire so strong to run throughout every part of his body. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more or he'd die he came with a cry so loud Ray was sure they heard in up even in the most Northern parts of Canada, 

As Ray swallowed he let his own hand trail down his stomach and into his shorts gently caressing his own aching manhood. Fraser's gasping and desperate whimpers were too much for him to bear and it drove him crazy with desire and need. A very desperate need. He probably would have relieved himself if Fraser hadn't suddenly forgotten his burn and shoved Ray onto his back. 

Kneeling, straddled over his lover, Fraser looked sternly at the cop and growled huskily, "Oh no you don't, Ray. You're *mine*!" He sat back on his heels letting Ray's cock run against his buttocks. Ray moaned and Fraser smiled. "And now you can suffer, Ray. Just like you made me, and if the outcome is anything like I just felt, be very, very glad." 

Ray laughed between gasps. At his friend's quizzical look Ray added, "You're redder than a Mountie's serge, Benny." 

Fraser answered his friend by forcing his tongue deep into Ray's mouth his hands rubbing the cop's chest, his fingers casually rubbing the hard nipples, 

causing Ray to moan into Fraser's mouth. Fraser then mirrored his friend's earlier actions by trailing kisses down his neck and pausing at each nipple for a little more pleasure. 

Fraser could feel Ray's hardness against his leg and moved slightly so that he could rub against it. "Fraser, please don't do this to me," Ray managed to croak out in a whisper as he pressed into the Mountie's leg trying to find relief that way. 

Fraser removed Ray's binding sweat shorts and ran his finger up and down his lover's manhood causing Ray to arch up and moan. The sight of his lover's desire caused another stirring in his own groin, odd so soon after his climax. But he took Ray in his mouth hungrily, licking, nibbling and sucking for what seemed like and eternity. Ray came with almost as loud of a cry as Fraser's earlier as he climaxed. 

By now Fraser was hard again and there was no stopping him. Before Ray could voice his surprise Fraser flipped him onto his stomach. "Get on all fours, Ray. I need this *bad*," he growled huskily. Ray was about to exclaim "What?" when Fraser slid his hands under him and pulled him up on to his hands and knees. Fraser grabbed the aloe lotion that he was going to use for his burn from the table next to the bed and rapidly covered his cock and with a generous amount. He then entered Ray and began to thrust. They soon fell into a smooth rhythm and Fraser's climax was so powerful that when he came Ray did too. After a few more gentle thrusts to help draw out the orgasm Fraser pulled out and rolled onto his back, hips still slightly thrusting upwards. He whimpered as his body began to react to his quick movements, his burn ached. Ray pressed hard into the bed before turning to deeply kiss his lover. This was by far the *best* and strongest love making they had ever done. 

Fraser's hand slid down Ray's body and rested on his hip. Ray pressed closer to his friend, feeling the heat from Fraser's burn against his own skin, knowing full well what was soon going to be happening again, and was he ever glad. 

"What about your burn?" he asked Fraser as the Mountie withdrew from a passionate kiss. 

"I'll worry about that later," Fraser whispered and licked his dry, burnt lips lightly (that *always* drove Ray crazy). "Right now, I have this other burning to take care of," he murmured as he led Ray's willing hand down his body so he could help make it better. 

FINIS 

Well, folks, there you have it. :) Any comments welcome as long as they reach me by Friday. :) It's been fun. I will be back. You have been warned. :) hee 

TAWI 0};~) 

* * *


End file.
